For the convenience of the cosmetic user, cosmetic packaging often includes a cosmetic applicator suitable for dispensing the particular cosmetic contained in the package reservoir or vial. Mascara packaging, for example, usually includes an applicator wand that extends into a tubular vial. Cosmetic applicator wands generally comprise a handle portion, a rod extending from the handle portion to an application end and an applicator head separately attached to or integrally molded with the application end of the rod. The handle portion doubles as a closure cap for the cosmetic product reservoir or vial. The rod extends the reach of the wand into the product reservoir for retrieving product from the vial. The applicator head is loaded with product from the reservoir, transports the product to the application area (e.g., eyelashes) and delivers the product to the application area. The applicator head may additionally be used to ‘dress’ the applied product, e.g., spread, thin or thicken the application, separate lashes, etc. Applicator head configurations are determined by a number of factors including the ergonomics of the treatment area on the user, desired application characteristics and dimensions of the packaging from which a cosmetic product is drawn. For example, conventional or ‘stock’ mascara applicator heads comprising a twisted wire core brush with bristles extending from the core have a generally elongated cylindrical bristle envelope (as defined by the bristle tips), though the cylindrical envelope is often tapered for example at one or both ends. Corresponding conventional or ‘stock’ containers have a generally elongate vial for storing mascara product with a wiper in the neck of the vial through which the applicator head is drawn to control the dose of product loaded on the brush. Conventional brushes, vials and wipers are available in a relatively small number of stock sizes. Molded applicator heads having a variety of shapes and configurations are also known, a number of which have a core with bristle-like tines extending to form an elongated cylindrical envelope in dimensions and overall configuration that is similar to the more conventional twisted wire core brushes. Due to the similarity in dimensions and overall configuration, these molded applicators can be readily used in conventional packaging having stock vial and wiper dimensions. This significantly reduces production costs by avoiding the necessity for custom tooling and dies for vials and wipers with non-conventional dimensions.
However, there is a recent trend in the use of molded applicator heads that have non-conventional dimensions and/or shapes (e.g., spherical—see for example U.S. Publ. No. 2008/0202546 A1). Applicator heads with non-conventional dimensions and shapes are said to advantageously, for example, enhance ‘volumizing’ while avoiding ‘clumping’. However, the non-conventional dimensions and shapes prevent these applicator heads from being used practically speaking with conventional or stock vials and wipers. For example, the non-conventional dimensions or shapes are either too large to fit through a stock wiper, or are too oddly shaped to be wiped effectively by a stock wiper resulting in messy and/or unpredictable wiping characteristics. Additionally, applicator heads with non-conventional dimensions or shapes may require that other parts of the package be customized to accommodate the larger dimensions or shapes, e.g., rods, wipers and vials may need to be enlarged. These custom package pieces may become unwieldy and unattractive. Also, applicator heads with non-conventional dimensions or shapes may require additional custom tooling and dies to produce not only the applicator head, but corresponding wipers, vials, rods and caps dimensioned to accommodate the non-conventional applicator heads.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,446,880 and 4,545,393 to Gueret and 7,467,905 to Habatjou disclose make-up brushes/applicators that are variable in diameter by varying the length in response to manipulation of actuation means or an adjuster element. In order to achieve an expanded configuration, the actuation means/adjuster element must be manipulated—and inconvenience for the user. Furthermore, there is no indication that the brush or applicator in an expanded configuration is capable of being drawn through a relatively smaller wiper opening. The '880 and '393 disclosures clearly indicate that the bellows embodiment has sufficient elasticity to cause it to resume the elongated reduced diameter portion, i.e., the brush is biased to the smaller configuration rather than the expanded configuration of the present invention. The '905 disclosure appears to be similar. The disclosed brushes are also relatively complex in both construction (numerous parts to be assembled) and use (manipulation of the actuation means or adjuster element to achieve an expanded configuration).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,612 to Mooney discloses a similarly complex liquid applicator in which pads on supports are urged away from a central shaft by shortening the shaft to arching the supports into an expanded configuration in spring compression. This is contrary to the present invention where the static state of the curved supports is the expanded position, i.e., there is no spring compression in the expanded configuration.
None of the foregoing prior art references disclose an applicator that is biased to a substantially enlarged configuration, but readily collapses to facilitate withdrawal through a relatively small wiper opening.
Accordingly there is a need for a simplified and cost effective applicator head for cosmetic products such as mascara wherein the applicator head automatically expands to larger than conventional dimensions or shapes, but can be used in a conventionally dimensioned and shaped packaging, i.e., a stock vial and wiper.